As Long As This Lasts
by MerryMeganBerry
Summary: Present day retelling with different character names. Dual POV (Rex & Kera) Rex Knightly & Kera Woodhouse have always been attached to one another. The strongest bond of friendship either one of them has ever experienced. Kera could never ask for more, yet for Rex it will never be enough.
1. A First Encounter

As Long as this Lasts

Chapter 1: A First Encounter

Author's note: Hello, friends! Welcome to the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction story! A few months back, I had an idea to write a reimagined version of Emma. I really hope this turns out the way that I want it to! As of now, I am planning on switching POVs between Rex and Kera, but we will see what happens as this story progresses. Please let me know what you think after reading! I know some things may not be clear to the whole story yet, and I am still making some decisions… but I really wanted to get this chapter out in the open! It's pretty short, I know, but it is just an introduction to the story. But still important :)

Any comments or suggestions would be much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read.

Please enjoy!

~Rex Knightly~

Kera's eyes had always been full of mischief. From the very first day I met her, I knew she would be trouble.

My parents took my older brother Jeremy and I to visit their oldest friends, the Woodhouses, when Kera was only a few weeks old. Being only eight years old myself, I didn't understand the importance of new birth, so I had a less than enthusiastic response to meeting a crying, red-faced child.

"Do we all have to go to just meet a baby?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt, failing to disguise the disgust I felt when imagining how annoying it would be to have to sit in a room with my hands over my ears trying to drown out the inevitable crying.

"Son, you know we can't leave you behind. You're only eight. Besides, I don't hear Jeremy complaining," my father pointed out.

He put the car in reverse to pull out of our driveway as we began the hour journey from Richmond to Williamsburg. The sun had risen hours ago, but a morning fog still seemed to pervade my normally mild attitude.

Jeremy was 12 years old at the time, already self confident and proud. This tended to make him of little help to me, especially when I clearly needed his fraternal support. Unlike me, he actually wanted to go visit the Woodhouses! He had been talking about it all day. Specifically, he had been speaking of Jada Woodhouse, Kera's older sister. She was his age, and he was entirely smitten. Talk of Jada's auburn hair and hazel eyes was quite enough to make me distance myself from Jeremy as much as I could already that morning.

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled smugly. "I'm not complaining one bit."

He cast me a glance that was utterly unapologetic. He was met with my deepest scowl.

I glared out the smudged window, knowing full well that nothing could be done.

I was beginning to wonder if I was the only sane person in this vehicle.

"Don't worry, honey, this won't be quite as torturous as you're thinking it will be. It's been months since we've seen our closest friends. I know they will be so glad to see you boys. They are your godparents, after all! Baby Kera is practically a new member of our own family. I can't wait to hold her!" Mom squealed, holding her hands together and sounding altogether exuberant.

Now I knew without a doubt that I was the only sane person in this family.

This was just a baby. She would be miserable and colicky and I would hate every second of it.

My mind was completely made up about it. Resolute. Unwavering.

"I just don't understand why we have to see her now. Wouldn't it be better if we just… I don't know… waited until she was old enough to actually talk?" I folded my arms, my face sullen, but my parents only laughed and told me to give it up.

We didn't need a baby in our family. We already had one… and he was sitting next to me in the backseat. A lovesick, helpless baby.

The thought of Jeremy wearing a bonnet and a diaper was enough to lift my spirits… just a bit.

The rest of the trip passed without incident, and soon our car was winding down the hedge trimmed drive that led to the grand estate that was the Woodhouse residence.

Large columns wrapped in neatly kept vines supported the foyer through which we entered. The polished floor gleaming, yet somehow still welcoming and warm, as a home should be. A winding staircase, a room dedicated to just a piano. Paintings that looked like splotches of paint on a canvas, but must have cost thousands of dollars.

I may have been 8 years old, but I knew this was the picture of a family that rarely wanted for anything.

This home, so open and yet so embracing, signified much more than wealth. It felt like a place for the fulfilled and satisfied of the world.

I did not feel fulfilled at that moment. And I definitely did not feel satisfied. Yet, there was something strangely alluring about this home, a seduction of spirit that I cannot explain even now.

We walked into a small sitting room, heavily furnished with richly colored rugs of maroon, chestnut, and gold, woven in intricate designs that would make even the keenest eyes lose focus if stared at for too long.

Charles, Eleanor, and Jada Woodhouse were already walking toward us, just becoming aware of our arrival, smiling gleefully as we entered the room.

Then came the unavoidable onslaught.

Hugs were given, cheeks were pinched… it was all playing out exactly as I had feared.

I apparently had grown quite a bit since they had last seen me, and they made general niceties to which I bumbled and stammered my gratitude. I have never been good at accepting any sort of compliment. Mom and Dad began animated conversation with the Woodhouses and, for a moment, I had completely forgotten the purpose of our visit.

Then, a strange sound from behind the couch brought me to my wits.

The baby.

This was the moment it would all start. The crying. The snot. The horrible smell of a soiled diaper. I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to be forced into such a dreadful situation.

"Oh, dear!" Eleanor Woodhouse exclaimed softly as she walked behind the largest of the three couches that furnished their sitting room.

"I fear Kera has already become a bit spoiled. She rarely allows us to set her down for more than a few minutes at a time… she is truly our little we hate putting her down, even to sleep. Why would we want to miss a second of this darling girl?"

Eleanor's expression belied reverence and wonder as she looked down into what I could only assume was a bassinet holding the rubescent babe.

Jeremy's focus during all of this, unsurprisingly, was solely on Jada Woodhouse. It was rather annoying to find her fascination fixated on him as well. Perhaps, even at their young age, it was clear that they would one day be married. None of the rest of us were shocked by it, at any rate.

Mom and Dad were beaming at their friends, overjoyed for their good fortune.

As Mrs. Woodhouse walked out from behind the couch, all I could see in her arms was a small bundle of pink. A fine, cozy blanket that concealed what lay beneath from my vantage point.

I took a seat on the sofa nearest me, not at all eager to get a closer look at this small creature.

As Kera was shifted in her mother's arms, I was able to get just a glimpse of her for the first time.

My shock began when I realized that what the blanket covered was not a ruddy, horrible shrieking thing, but a small, blonde… angel. Just as Mrs. Woodhouse had claimed. For indeed, only a cherub would have such light, feathery hair and round cheeks fashioned with two perfect dimples.

My shock continued when I realized that she had barely made a peep.

Truly, Kera only seemed to suffer from the ailments of being already spoiled with attention, because it was only when she grew restless from being held in the same arms for too long, or when she felt it had been too long since someone had given her their full and undivided attention, that she would make this persistent coo sound that was somehow both charming and demanding.

This cycle continued, and Kera was passed from person to person, enchanting each one along the way. The edges of her baby blanket began to unfold from her as she traveled from admirer to admirer. Her little hands and feet found freedom, grabbing at whatever she could get ahold of near her. A strand of pearls, a lock of hair, a coat button.

Only a few weeks old, yet already desperate to take from life all it had to offer.

I was stuck in a reverie, considering the mystery of how such a small girl could seem to be the center of an entire room. I was wrong about the baby, but I still didn't understand how she could command so much attention without even crying. Was she a special kind of baby? Was she even real? Maybe they found her in some exotic place, where only perfect babies are given to the worthiest of parents. My mind reeled and I took to studying the rug beneath my feet as I pondered this enigma. Swirling patterns twisted before me, and I tried to blink and clear my vision.

I hadn't even realized that my mother was beside me until she touched my arm. I jolted as I looked up at her.

"Rex, honey, I do believe Kera will not rest until you've had your turn holding her," she smiled as the other adults chuckled in good humor. Kera kicked her feet as she was extended to me from my mother's arms.

I quickly leaned back, unsure of the whole thing. I had never held a baby before. Surely I would break her or drop her or contaminate her in some way. No perfect baby should have to endure these lanky eight year old limbs. I felt myself shrink even more into the upholstery, shaking my head resolutely.

"Don't worry, son. She is just a wee thing, she won't hurt you," my father assured me in a teasing tone.

"Go on, Rex. You'll be just fine."

My mother gently placed Kera in my lap and I carefully placed my shaky arms around her as I had seen the others do. One under her back, the other under her legs.

Her arms wriggled and it surprised me how strong I felt, holding this tiny frame. I looked around at the faces in the room, filled with pride and wonder. I must have still looked truly terrified in that moment, because I could see their faces turn into complete amusement.

"Mom, I… I…", my voice stammered as I tried to think of a way to quickly hand her back over to a responsible adult.

"You're a natural," Mrs. Woodhouse said softly as she gave me a sort of secret smile.

I blushed cherry red and was about to firmly deny any such accusation when Kera made herself known.

Apparently noticing that her holder was failing to give her the attention she required, Kera made an insistent sound, much louder than what I was expecting. I quickly glanced down.

When my eyes met hers for the first time, I saw immediately who she was.

Her blue eyes, blue like cerulean and raindrops, held nothing but innocence and a spark of something else.

A sort of look that told me I was now under her spell. Helpless to the whims of an infant.

I gulped and Kera did something she had never done before.

She gave me a toothless, playful grin.

And I found I was enraptured.

"Well look at that!" exclaimed Charles Woodhouse. "I think Kera has chosen her favorite among us. Quick, honey, get a picture!"

Mrs. Woodhouse brandished a small disposable camera that seemed to appear from thin air.

I was still looking at Kera's mischievous smile as the picture was taken. A picture that has become one of my dearest possessions.

How could I have known back then that I would never even stand a chance?

I fear my father was very, very wrong.

This little girl would be my undoing.

A/N: I've always loved imagining Knightly holding baby Emma & wondering what his thoughts would be! Stay tuned for the next installment (with a massive time jump) - hopefully sooner rather than later! Much love!


	2. Chapter 2: Minor Setbacks

Chapter 2: Minor Setbacks

 _21 years later_

 **~Kera Woodhouse~**

I was having a terrible morning.

First of all, I woke up late. Waking up late is something I never do. I am consistently, and pridefully, punctual.

Yet, I was stirred from sleep, not from the usual sound of a ringtone alarm, but from the bright streak of sun that slashed across my eyelids. Sunlight that would normally still be below the horizon on any other given morning.

Throwing off my comforter, I jumped out of bed to check the time on my phone. Unfortunately, it appeared as though my cell phone had given up the ghost at some point during the night. A black screen was all that the poor device could manage, no matter how many times I frantically tried to get it to turn on.

Well, I guess that explained my late morning.

Perfect.

I would have to get this issue solved at some point today, because a socially active person such as myself can only go so long without media access.

A glance at the clock told me I was running nearly an hour behind. Commence "Speedy Gonzalez" mode.

I took a three minute shower to wake me up the rest of the way. Then, I threw on the first shirt and pair of jeans my hands found in my walk-in closet, and I slipped on my sneakers as I stumbled down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a non-negotiable for me. In the spirit of an unsatisfactory morning, I was dismayed to discover that we were completely out of cream cheese and I had to settle for plain old butter for my cinnamon bagel. That just absolutely figured.

Everything felt like it was in shambles by the time I sat down to my laptop to quickly check my emails.

And this is when the unthinkable happened.

I received an email from Custom Creations, my first choice for a summer internship. They were exactly what I was looking for in a place of work. Not too established of a company, so my ideas would still have a chance of coming to fruition, but established enough that it would look stunning on my resume. It would be perfect; _I_ would be perfect.

 _This is it,_ I thought, _I wonder if Jeremy and Jada will be coming tonight to supper, because it really would be a great time to celebrate… should I order a cake? Does that seem too conceited? I know they will all be happy for me, but I don't want to be rubbing it in their..._

My thoughts trailed off as I opened the email and began reading. The words went a bit fuzzy as I tried to make sense of them. My eyes were just playing tricks, they had to be.

 _We regret to inform you that our offices will be hiring a different candidate to fill our summer internship position. We felt that this person was the best fit for our specific needs, and we wish you success in your future endeavors. As always, your support of Custom Creations is appreciated and held in the highest regard."_

My eyes could read no more, I simply could NOT bear it.

I, Kera Woodhouse, was always the best fit! For everything! Were they really so delusional as to think that another could take MY spot?

My immediate reaction was complete denial, for surely they had sent this email to the wrong person. I had every quality needed for this position and more. I had experience!

I had never been turned down before. Not even when Mrs. Jones tried to persuade me that I couldn't be the title role of Peter Pan for our 6th grade class production. She insisted that a boy would be better for the role, and that I did not fit that particular bill.

Well, I compiled evidence of every female Peter Pan before me, and presented it to her with a basket of fresh blueberry muffins. You know, just for insurance purposes. She didn't stand a chance. She may have needed a small nudge to come around, but, in the end, she recognized my talent for what it was. My father said that I was the greatest leader of the Lost Boys he had ever set his eyes on.

This situation was no different. All that Custom Creations needed was a little bit of persuasion.

Persuasion I was more than happy to dish out. I felt it was my duty to steer them in the right direction.

 _Dear sirs,_ I began my reply,

 _I pray this email finds you all well and in good health. I have just received an email from your company regarding my internship application. I have no doubt that such a brilliant company would be beside itself with the number of applicants it has received. I cannot begin to tell you the depths of my gratitude for a company such as yours. From the beautiful jewelry to the impeccable stationary, your artistry leaves me in complete awe._

 _I assure you that there is no other candidate that aligns more with your creative prowess than me. I have so many ideas to share and I cannot wait to be a part of such an illustrious company._

 _Would you be so kind as to inspect your last email to me and be certain that it was sent to the correct recipient? It left me with no small amount of concern. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience. I also wanted to make mention of the generous donations that my father has made since your humble beginnings 5 years ago. It is such a reward to see that generosity being put to good use._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Kera Woodhouse_

I was not above a properly executed guilt trip… but was I trying too hard?

Who was I kidding? I never try too hard. I try _just right_.

Satisfied with my exemplary effort, I sent the email on its merry way.

Another glance at the clock told me that I needed to get on my merry way as well.

"Daddy!" I called out as loud as I could, knowing my father would already be at work in his home study on the other side of the house. He was always keeping himself as busy as possible.

"Daddy, I am leaving for work now! I left you a bagel on the counter, but we have no cream cheese. Please come eat it before you start the checkbook balances!"

If my father gave a response, I couldn't hear him.

I left a quickly scrawled note to let him know about my cell phone dilemma, as well as a reminder about the leftovers in the fridge from last night. Ever since my mom passed away, he seemed to have trouble remembering to eat three meals a day. I was the only one he had left to keep him healthy and cared for.

I hated leaving him without a proper goodbye, but I couldn't risk being any later to work.

To say I had a job was an overstatement. I didn't even need to earn money at this point in my life. But, after graduating from college last month, I was done sitting around at home doing nothing. Some people may be content to let life pass them by, but not Kera Woodhouse.

I eat boredom for breakfast.

Thus began my search for an internship, a step that would hopefully catapult me into a successful business career. And, okay, yes, I had only placed my proverbial eggs into the basket of Custom Creations, but I was confident in my choice. I had no doubt they would be confident in me as well. However, until the days came when I would be taking notes in design meetings and sharing my creativity, I was stuck at my old summer job.

Granite Coffee was that typical cafe in every town. There were the classic sounds of brewing espresso, steaming milk, scooping ice, and the chiming of the cash register. There was a glass case filled with pastries - croissants, muffins, turnovers, and an endless supply of cookies. We even boasted a moderate lunch and dinner menu, complete with soup du jour and ten different kinds of salads.

Since I was somewhat hopeless with an espresso machine, my areas of responsibility included taking orders, delivering said orders to the appropriate tables, manning the cash register when needed, and occasionally assisting the owner with bookkeeping.

I honestly didn't mind working here. Being around people kept me ebullient, made me feel truly animated. I liked getting to know the customers, and often they would share bits and pieces of their lives. I always did my best to supply some advice when appropriate, so I felt assured that this job was also allowing me to procure some Good Samaritan achievements. And whenever I felt it was my obligation to step in and be divine interference, I merely allowed myself to be a vessel of use. Two marriages brought back from the brink of separation, a reevaluation of the naming of a baby (seriously, why would a person think of naming their child _Lemon_? They absolutely needed my redirection), and several successful blind dates were under my belt at that point. This job was offering me opportunities to better myself by bettering others!

Don't mistake me, though. While I was quite fond of the job, my talents were needed for a much higher calling.

So no, I didn't consider this my _job_ job. This was my hobby. This was a mere distraction.

Although I loved being a sounding board for struggling strangers, I really did try to keep my own personal problems out of my work. But, as I donned my yellow apron at work that morning, I couldn't help but wish I had someone to share my woes with.

This task would, at any other time, fall to Rex. He was the greatest listener, and he never interrupted. Well, unless he felt the need to bombard me with his annoying unsolicited advice, using that high and mighty tone that made him sound like some talk radio wannabe, which he was often prone to do. Yes, other than that, Rex was the best candidate for helping me feel better no matter what had me down. Since there was no Rex at Granite Coffee, I would just have to settle for the first listening ears I could find.

I stepped onto the floor, doing my best to me sneaky, and found the place to be busier than I expected.

"Kera! Grab menus and get to table six please!" I heard my manager, Carol, call to me from the register.

Did I really just sneak in without a notice? I walked over to the menu holder in front of the pastry case and grabbed a stack of them. Before I could walk too far away, I heard Carol say, "And don't think that you won't be paying me back for those extra minutes of sleep you decided to have this morning."

My small balloon of hope burst, and I gave her a small nod.

I guess my tale of woe would have to wait just a little while longer.

Half an hour later, I was definitely feeling re-calibrated. Talking with the hoi polloi, briskly walking back and forth from table to table taking orders and refilling drinks, it was a most welcome distraction from this morning's troubles.

The rush had finally slowed down, and I seized the opportunity to grab a glass of water from behind the counter. Carol was organizing the cash register, her hands working quickly as she counted out each bill, faster than my eyes or mind could grasp.

She sensed my presence behind her and said, dryly, "So, you gonna tell me what in the world happened to you this morning? You are never late. I'm expecting some grand tale that includes _at least_ a house fire or the sudden appearing of a third eye in the middle of your forehead. Or maybe even some random weather-related phenomenon in which all the raindrops literally became lemon drops and gum drops."

I walked up to stand beside her as I groaned, "Ugh, I honestly wish it had been any of those things. It was so much worse." _Thank goodness,_ I thought, _I can finally get this out._ I gave Carol the rundown of my morning, and she gave the appropriate sounds of pity and frustration when I mentioned each dreadful occurrence. When I slumped back into the edge of the counter, finished with my story sharing, she reached out to pat my arm in sympathy.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine, Kera. Everyone has tough days. I'm just thankful I had Justin here working already this morning, so we managed to stay afloat until you came in."

At the mention of Justin's name, my face transformed into a mischievous smile. He was a recent hire and absolutely perfect for Carol. They just didn't acknowledge that fact yet. Carol was in her mid-thirties, and had never been married. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with that. She was just so great! I didn't understand how she could still be walking around here with that gorgeous red hair and that amazing personality and not have a boyfriend!

Justin was a perfect match for Carol. They both shared a love for coffee and baking, he was only one year younger than she was, and they looked absolutely adorable together. I knew I was right about this match. I had to be.

"Oh, definitely," I said with as sugary of a tone as I could. "It must have been so great having _Justin_ here this morning helping you out. What a guy! I mean, really, he is the best, isn't he? We should go find him and ask him…"

Carol pinched my arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Kera, I know that you are determined to set me up with any breathing male that crosses my path, but I am happy being single!"

We've had this conversation at least a dozen times, and she still hadn't convinced me.

"I am not trying to set you up with just anyone!" I remarked. "I am trying to set you up with just… Justin! Come on. You've been denying it for weeks now, but I see you guys looking at each other over the percolator. You can't tell me that's not true love waiting to happen!"

"Really, Kera. You need to stop. " She brushed her red hair back over her shoulder as she turned her body away from me, attempting to sever the conversation and hide her crimson blush from my view. I smirked, feeling my victory close at hand.

Casually, I said as I slowly turned away myself, "So, I suppose if I found some other suitable match for him, or even wanted him for myself, you would be completely fine with that? You aren't at all interested? You'd rather just go home and read Jane Eyre for the umpteenth time? Hmm? Newsflash, Carol!" I had dropped my voice to a stage whisper, "This man is your Edward Fairfax Rochester in the flesh! And I'm pretty sure this guy doesn't have some psycho wife hiding up in his attic!"

I stared at her with imploring eyes, and she merely rolled her eyes back at me.

"Geez, Kera. You know a real life Rochester would be a pain to live with. I much prefer him on the page. I just…" She struggled for a moment to speak. "I just really don't want to get my hopes up on this. Yes, Justin is great. He seems like the ideal guy. And he's nice, and funny, and good looking…" She trailed off, then quickly snapped back to attention.

"I just don't see it working out. I know how my love story will go. At best, I will end up with some tolerable guy with mild acne scars and almost decent insurance," her mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.

I didn't even want to know what her worst case scenario would be.

I sighed, trying my best not to feel disappointed in Carol's lack of faith in me.

"I just want to see you happy, Carol. You are my friend, and I know there is someone out there that is just perfect for you," I gave her a gentle smile. "Surely, finding love wouldn't be so terrible?"

"Of course it wouldn't. No one would argue that." She admitted, then after a small pause, "Thank you, Kera. For caring. About me. I just…"

"I know, I know. You just don't want to get hurt. I understand." I said gently. Some battles took more time than others to fight. And even if Carol wasn't sure, I was. And that was enough for me.

The bell on the store's entrance door alerted us to a new customer. I pushed myself up from where I was leaning against the counter next to Carol, knowing that my duty was calling.

Softly, Carol whispered to me, "Kera, call on every ounce of patience inside of you. I think you're going to need it just about now."

Confused, I turned my head to see who I would be serving next, and I promptly clenched my teeth and my fists. So much for my re-calibrating.

As if everything that happened today wasn't enough, I was going to be topping off this rubbish sundae with the perfectly round maraschino cherry that was having to endure the prattling of Janet Bates.

 **Author's note: First of all, I want to thank each of you that read my first chapter! I am very excited to be posting this next installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Bill, thank you very much for your kind review! I am so glad you are looking forward to the continuing of the story! I hope you'll keep reading :)**

 **ThinkICannot - Your review meant so much to me! Thank you very, very much. I hope that you will be back to keep reading. I'm thrilled to be writing this, and knowing that there are at least some people enjoying it means so much!**

 **Steve - Thank you for your compliment! And as for your question, here is the next part! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting!**

 **As of now, my plan is to update a new chapter every week. Some weeks there may be more, some weeks there may be less. For now, though, that is my plan.**

 **Sorry that there are no Kera/Rex interactions in this chapter, There is a lot of building that I feel is necessary to the story, and I didn't want this chapter to be horribly long. Fear not, their paths will definitely cross in the next chapter. :)**

 **Please leave me any reviews, suggestions, or anything else you may want to tell me! I cannot begin to tell you how much they are appreciated.**

 **Much love to all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson in Compassion

~Rex Knightly POV~

There was an unusual summer wind following me around.

Though gentle, it still felt strange as it blew around me, wafting past my face the familiar smells of crape myrtle trees and morning dew on grass. I was fortunate enough to be able to walk to work, as the office was only about half a mile down the street. Living on Main Street certainly did have its drawbacks, but saving money on my gas bill was definitely not one of them.

This peculiar wind followed me the whole way to my office, and I was relieved to feel the stillness surround me again as I stepped through the door of Knightly & Sons Investment Banking.

The stillness was my comfort. My refuge. My mind always found itself through the seeming mundane.

And, indeed, a mundane morning it was. Jeremy was handling the meeting this morning with a potential client because apparently I wasn't, in his words, "the best with people".

To be candid, that suited me just as well. I preferred to tackle my tasks in solitude, without any distraction.

Though my pile of paperwork rarely stacked up to more than I could complete in a few hours, my nagging brain could never find rest if I had unfinished business. My curse, it seemed, was that I loved my work and could rarely drag myself away from it.

I was working on a confidentiality agreement when my phone rang.

 _Woodhouse, Charles_ read the caller ID, and I picked up before the second ring could finish.

"Charles! Is everything alright?"

I heard him clear his throat before speaking, "Rex, yes, hello… I hope I'm not calling at a bad time…"

"Of course not. Charles, but you know you don't have to call me on my work phone, right? I can always be reached on my cell phone. My father removed the ban on cell phone use in the office a long time ago."

My father had once scorned the usage of any technologically advanced device during work hours. Luckily, he attended a seminar five years ago all about the importance of being more "personal" with your clients. Now, every client we take on has each of our cell phone numbers and we are encouraged to reach out via text message every once in a while. My father claimed it made us seem more accessible, to be seen as "normal people", not just investment bankers.

As it turns out, not only millennials are glued to their phones these days. My father could give them a run for their money.

"But that's exactly why I had to call you! Rex, the cell phones aren't working. It's the government, I'm sure!"

"Charles, what is going on? What did the government do this time?" Everything was conspiracy to Charles Woodhouse.

"It's Kera. She hasn't been answering her phone all morning. I just wanted to ask her if she remembered to take her umbrella with her to work today. The weather is always subject to change, as you know, and it worried me sick to think of her being stuck somewhere without head protection!"

"Well, did you leave her a message? I'm sure she is just busy at work. She can't use her phone on the job."

"I don't even know if she made it to work, Rex! She did not send me her usual text message to let me know that she was safe at work. This is what worried me first, but now I have been calling for hours and it isn't even ringing! I know I'm not one to panic… but what if she never made it to work? What she was in an accident? Rex, I couldn't live with myself if something-"

"Slow down, sir, let's not run away with our imagination, okay?" I say, interrupting his frantic speech. "I'm sure Kera is just fine. Just breathe, and let's come up with a solution together."

I heard him take some staggering breaths, wheezy and shallow.

"That's it, sir. Just breathe. Now, tell me what I can do to help."

"Well… I could call the police and send out a search party..."

"Before we take that kind of a measure," I say calmly, "Let's maybe try calling her work? See if she is there?"

"No! I don't trust any phones today! Please, Rex. I need you to go and check on her. You are close by, and I have to be sure that she is there and safe. I would go myself, but I just…"

He trailed off, and I sighed. Charles Woodhouse would do absolutely anything for his daughters, but when it came to situations like this, he was crippled with fear. He would likely wreck his car in an attempt to locate Kera for himself.

"Charles, of course I will go and check on her. I promise, she is probably just fine. Let me take my lunch and I'll walk over. Just, please, try and keep yourself calm."

"Yes, yes, of course, Calm. I will keep very calm… but could you please call me as soon as you see her? I will be by my phone until I hear from you again. If you don't see her, call the police at once! Who knows what could have happened to her? I saw last night on the news that a girl went missing a few towns over… they said it was a random event, but-"

"Mr. Woodhouse! Do what you can to keep yourself occupied for a while, I promise that I will let you know as soon as I talk to her. I will call you back soon. Don't worry."

A few minutes later, I found myself again in the middle of that phantom wind as I made my way to check on Kera. By no means did I visit her at work often, even with its close proximity, but I made exceptions for situations like this. It was very odd that her phone was off. She was very attached to the thing, never leaving the house without it. While I was confident she was safe at work, I found myself a little concerned that she hadn't reached out to her father yet. We both knew that he was prone to worrying, and she would never do something to intentionally worry her father. So, for her father's sake, I would ascertain her well-being. That didn't mean _I_ was worried. Just concerned.

Summer had only just begun in Virginia, but the short two block walk in the afternoon sun still left my collar feeling a bit snug. The wind now gave a respite from the uncomfortable heat, cooling my face and neck as I walked briskly.

Passing by busy storefronts, the wind propelling me onward, I was soon pushing my way through the doors of the Granite Coffee shop.

It was well past the normal rush hours of an establishment like this, but there was still a small line waiting to order at the counter. I saw Kera's boss, Carol, taking orders and writing them on cups before passing them on to the baristas that would be fulfilling the orders. I spared a glance behind the glass case and cash register. No Kera there, but that was hardly uncommon. Kera was wonderfully adept at dealing with people, so she would undoubtedly be in the midst of the customers, winning them over with her… "Kera"-ness.

I swept my gaze over the scene, my heart doing its best to stay at a normal rhythm. I was sure she was safe. She had to be here…

Ah, yes. There she was. I breathed a small breath, regaining complete composure.

I could only see the back of her blonde ponytail from where I stood, but as I made my way across the room, I began to notice that she was standing stock straight, hands clenched at her sides. I approached slowly, not wanting to interfere with her job. Now that I knew she was okay, I didn't want to alarm her with my presence. Her body language, however, was far from her normal self. It was clear to me that she was ill at ease. I wondered briefly if she was dealing with a rude customer.

"So you see," said a grating voice, "I just knew all of my baby's education and training wouldn't be for nothing! It's like I always told her - no talent should go to waste! And she has _so_ many talents..."

Suddenly, the scene before me evolved and I knew exactly the kind of thoughts that were plaguing Kera's mind.

Kera was speaking with Janet Bates, a woman who meant well, but often talked the ears off of those around her. She was a middle-aged woman who spoke non-stop about her daughter, Jill, and all of her accomplishments. No matter how miniscule.

Both of our families were acquainted with Janet Bates. I think I even remember Kera telling me that she was in school with Jill at one point, but I never figured out if they had been friends or enemies. Sometimes I wondered if it was both.

"Oh, she would do SO well here if she were to come back home. Jill could get any job she wanted. She's mighty experienced in all sorts of things. I imagine she would just bust her buttons to help you out with finding an internship... She absolutely loves being a mentor to those that need it!" Mrs. Bates prattled on, only now she was venturing into dangerous territory.

I cleared my throat from behind Kera's back, alerting the ladies to my presence.

Kera turned her head sharply, eyes wide. I saw her normal fiery nature, but also a bit of desperation in those eyes. I gave her a look I hoped would be reassuring. Kera didn't always appreciate being saved from situations, but I was willing to endure her wrath later if it meant keeping her from saying something she would regret.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," I said, looking from Kera's wild expression to Janet's animated one.

"You weren't," Kera said, too quickly.

"Well, good afternoon, Mr. Knightly!" Janet Bates said, clasping her hands together in delight. "I was just talking to little Kera here about Jill's newest opportunities. She is always rising, up, up, up, to new amazing things!"

"I have no doubt she is doing many wonderful things, Mrs. Bates, but-"

" _Oh yes_ , honey, did I ever tell you about that time she spent a month in Haiti? Her heart, I tell you, it is the kindest heart in the world! I often wonder how she can even be real! A proud mother, that's what I am. How about her semester abroad in London? Did I ever mention that to you?"

I smiled gently at the woman, but said, "Mrs. Bates, I would love to hear all about Miss Jill's adventures, but I actually need to steal Kera away for a moment or two. I'm sorry to interrupt, but it will only be for a few minutes."

"Of course! You are a very important sort of man, aren't you? Always so busy. Don't let me keep you from your business, just forget that I'm even here... "

Before Kera could so much as scoff, I thanked Janet and steered Kera a safe distance away.

As soon as Mrs. Bate's was out of ear shot, Kera began a tirade.

"Thank GOODNESS, Rex! Can you even believe that woman?! 'Little Kera'? Where does she get off? I can't believe she can talk for so long and about such meaningless things! All she ever does is throw Jill's success in my face. And the suggestion that I, Kera Woodhouse, should need a mentor! Ugh! I almost lost it, Rex. I almost pulled out all of my hair and…"

She growled out a noise of pure frustration, placing her hands on either side of her face as she clenched her teeth together audibly. She finally glanced up at me, sighing angrily at my bemused expression. We had stopped walking when we reached the end of the hallway that led to the back door of the shop, a private place that was appropriate for a private conversation.

"Are you done?"

"Not even close!" she seethed. "You know better than anyone that I can't stand enduring her babbling. Why does it have to be ME? I get that I am a great listener. I absolutely do NOT understand how I can be a magnet for such a person as Janet Bates. I bet she does this on purpose. She knows exactly how this all affects me, she wants to sabotage my sanify!"

"Kera," I chided, "You know the only person in control of your sanity is yourself. And how many times do I have to remind you that Mrs. Bates would never hurt a fly? She doesn't have many friends. She hasn't exactly had the easiest life."

Janet Bates' husband had walked out on her several years ago, when her daughter Jill was only a toddler. Her daughter was now her life, and everyone who knew her could vouch for that fact. Financially, they struggled. My father often did what he could to help Mrs. Bates with her finances, as a friend, but the fact remained that she and Jill had a tougher time than most. Luckily, Jill seemed to be very resourceful and successful, and was doing what she could to help provide for her mother.

"Rex. Please don't do this now!"

"Do what?" I asked, a little defensively.

"Try to teach me some sort of lesson in compassion! I am having a horrible day, and I have to get everything out. If I don't, I am sure I will explode, and you would have the honors of mopping me up off the floor and delivering what remains of me in a glass box to my poor old father!"

"I appreciate the fact that you emphasized the word 'try' because it is clear that is all I am capable of doing when it comes to you," I state drily. "But you know that you aren't being fair to the poor woman. She has no one to talk to, now that Jill is away, and she likely feels like she has a connection with you."

Kera had an effect on people around her, they flocked to her in a way I had never seen before. I wished she would treat it like the blessing it was. Not the curse she sometimes claimed it was. As her friend, I felt obligated to do what I could to steer her toward the best parts of herself.

"I know, I know…" she draws the last word out to somehow contain three syllables. "It was just the last thing I needed today. I don't know how much more I can handle."

I furrowed my brows, "Is everything okay? What happened?"

Kera seemed to deflate a little bit, her shoulders sagging slightly. "I've been wanting to talk to you all day, but now I don't know where to start…"

"Let's start with why your phone doesn't seem to be working today. Your father is worried sick"

She groaned, putting her hand to her forehead. "It completely bit the dust this morning. I tried leaving a note, but I should have called him some other way… there has just been so much going on in my head…I should try and call him before he sends the police out to find me..."

"He doesn't need the police, Kera. He sent me to find you."

"You say that like I was even missing in the first place. I'm here, at work, like always. That doesn't exactly take detective work, Rex."

I give her my wryest smile. "Whatever the case, as you said, I clearly spared your 'sanity' back there while also solving the mystery of your whereabouts. My two good deeds of the day."

"Knowing you, they are likely your two good deeds of the month!" She says, laughing at her own joke.

I smile and shake my head, thankful to be getting her back to herself. Kera should always be laughing. She was created to do so.

"Kera," I say gently, "Tell me what else happened. I know you, and I know a broken cellphone isn't the only thing weighing on you. I will reach out to your father and tell him you are safe and okay, so don't worry about that at all. What else is the matter?"

She looks down at the floor, using her hands to wipe down her crisp apron.

Sighing, she states simply, "I don't think I am going to get my internship."

This was not what I was expecting. "Which one?"

"Custom Creations"

I did my best not to make a face. "Kera, you know that place isn't your best option-"

She whipped her head up at me. "I am well aware that you think I could do better, Rex. But that was the internship I _wanted_." She shook her head slightly, "It is the internship I _still_ want."

"But you still have other options, businesses that can launch you farther into a better career."

"No, I actually don't."

"You don't? You don't what?" I asked, my jaw slacking.

"Have any other options," she says, doing her best to be nonchalant.

"But… didn't you apply for five internships? What about the list I made for you?"

She rolled her eyes, "You mean the list of the most boring opportunities available to me? I appreciated the effort, but I had to go my own way. I wanted to make this choice for myself."

"Are you telling me that you only applied for one internship?" I struggled to keep my voice in control. Was she actually being serious?

"I thought that was all I needed. What's the big deal? I can only accept one internship position, and I found the one I wanted. I didn't think-"

"No, Kera, you didn't think. Are you telling me you have zero backup options? How could you bet everything on one internship application? We talked about this, Kera. I thought I made it clear to you that it was important to apply for multiple internships!"

"I'm sorry!" she spread her hands in front of her as if to say, _What can be done?_ "I didn't think it would be necessary! I thought you were just being over the top again. I thought you were being..."

"Being what? Reasonable? Wise? Too helpful?"

"Overprotective!"

She had the flinty gaze that she got anytime I pushed her too hard. But I couldn't help it, she had to know how bad this was for her. I can't believe of all the times she refused to listen to me, she chose the worst of times. It made me angry, yes. But it also made me feel foolish for spending so much time doing something that she just threw to the wind.

"Kera, I did all that I could to help you find those open positions so that there would be options to fall back on. I spent hours researching for you. I tried to tell you. You can't be cocky when dealing with a situation like this. I'll bet every deadline is passed now. I don't even know what you were thinking."

"I was not being _cocky_!" she hissed at me. "And I did use my brain, Rex! I used everything I could and poured it into that application! You don't understand. I have to get this job! It may not be the job _you_ want for me, but it is the job I chose!"

I had to calm down, I had to reel this back. I wasn't her father, I wasn't her husband. I just wanted what was best for her. I didn't know how to explain that to her without making her feel worse than she already did.

I sighed, pulling a hand down my face. "I do understand. I know how badly you wanted that internship. But it won't be easy to find something else at this point. If this doesn't work out..."

It was difficult, but it was the truth. And Kera needed to hear it.

"If it doesn't work out, you might be out of options, Kera."

I no longer felt angry. I felt hollowed out, like an empty gas tank with fifty miles until the next station.

Her anger had ebbed away like my own, and she reached up a hand to smooth a few strays of wispy hair out of her face.

"Rex, I really am thankful that you did all that work to help me. I know you were trying your best, but I honestly couldn't picture myself working at any of those places. I just… I just _can't_." She looks at me pleadingly. Her azure eyes speaking volumes that her voice failed to convey.

"I don't want you to worry about this, Rex. I have it all under control. Please, just, don't mention this to my dad, okay? I don't need him worrying about anything else right now. Especially not this."

And how could I say no? She was right, somehow everything always seemed to go her way in the end. Her father truly didn't need anything more to worry about.

"I won't say a word to him, I promise. But speaking of your father, I better call him now to let him know that you are accounted for. We don't want to have search warrants out on both of us, do we?" I said, grateful to be moving past those strained moments and into more comfortable territory.

"I don't know, Rex, it could add some excitement to this insane day," she counters, giving me the hint of a smile.

"You're forgetting that you just had the most exciting conversation of your life."

She looks at me questioningly, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"WIth Janet Bates, obviously."

She punches me in the arm, but her smile widens dramatically.

"You're awful!"

"The worst, in fact" I wink at her. "I have to get back to work, but I am glad everything's okay. Make sure you take your phone in to get checked out, I know you can't go more than a few hours without that thing."

"Whatever, old man. Have fun back at the stuffy old office… Wait! Are you going to be coming for dinner tonight?"

I attended dinner at the Woodhouse manor every Thursday night. It became a long-standing tradition after Jeremy and Jada began dating. It was a time to catch up, no matter how busy our lives grew. We always had Thursday night dinners.

"Aren't I always there?"

"Well, there was that one time…"

"Kera, you know we don't talk about that." I interrupt swiftly. "I've got to go."

I began walking toward the door, giving a small wave to Carol as I passed the counter.

"Rex?"

I turned to see Kera walking after me, her expression pensive.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says quietly. "I just… Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Kera. I'll see you tonight."

I push the door open, leaving the same way I came.

The walk back to the office feels warmer, the air somehow more stifling than it had been half an hour ago. I find myself wishing for a breeze, a cooling sensation to bring some relief. To offer me the same respite it once had.

No breeze came.

 **Author's note: Well, hello! It's been a while…**

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. And New Year's. And Valentine's Day.**

 **Yikes! I honestly don't know how that much time has passed. Life has been crazy, but I am going to do my best to be more frequent with chapters. This one felt like such a beast for me, and I really hope it came across the way it did in my head.**

 **I love writing Rex. He is already my favorite.**

 **I would love to know what you think of this chapter! I definitely have a better picture in my mind going forward in this story. It is going to be quite different than the original, but I hope it is still a story that you can enjoy reading!**

 **Thank you to myAdamisinheaven & PinkPanter06 for following my story! My very first story followers! Eek! I'm thrilled to have you! **

**Thank you also to Laina Lee, your review meant a lot to me! I hope I can shed some light on some of my choices. Honestly, I flipped things up because I feel like they make more sense in my story. Having Kera and Rex be only 8 years apart, I think, keeps them able to relate to one another more. Also, I really just didn't want to have as big of an age gap in my story. Eight years still feels significant to me, but I can definitely understand that some might want it to be more - truer to the original story. Some choices are honestly arbitrary (switching the Knightly brothers' birth order) I hope that isn't a disappointment. It shouldn't have much of an effect on the story itself. I liked the thought of Rex being the younger brother but still more mature and sensible than Jeremy. There should be more of that seen in the next chapter :) I completely understand what you said about his 8 year old dialogue! I worried about that. But I was trying to write it as if he was recalling the scene from the present day. So, he was using language that he would use now, not only the language he would use when he was 8. Who knows, maybe Rex was the smartest eight year old in the neighborhood. Lol! At this point in time, I don't plan on going back and changing it. We will see though. I might change my mind later! Thank you so much for your feedback. It was seriously a help and very encouraging for me to read!**

 **I hope all of you will take time just to leave a note. Maybe you have a question or a suggestion. I'm open to everything! This is only chapter 3, but I am already excited for where this is going to go.**

 **The next chapter will be dinner at the Woodhouse's. I'm so excited to write them all together!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Much love to all of you!**


End file.
